dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilds
Guilds are discord-verified groups, where players can team-up to compete in speed-runs, raids/dungeons, or other competitions. In order to become an official guild, the guild must have at least 25 members and the guild leader must be level 135. There are certain rules, guild leaders must abide with it in order to become and remain officialized. Below are the list of rules. Official Guilds Group Name: Abyssal Blade Description: "Abyssal Blades is a Dungeon Quest Speedrun Guild that aims to pick high level professional people, maximise their potential, and aim for record-breaking times." Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5002650/Abyssal-Blades Requirements: Permission from カラス#2197, or Aiden#0010 Group Name: DQLegends Description: "DQLegends is a friendly and active guild that hosts proper, high time runs every day." Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/4910437/The-Horrible-Squad Requirement: Permission from Truma7465#6088 or TrinityCoolGal#0017 Group Name: Data Soars Description: Data Soars Is an active and helpful Guild ⚔️, We host daily Giveaways and help others, enjoy your stay here. Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5333351/Data-Soars https://discord.gg/2hyMMJE Requirement: None Group Name: Phantom Alliance Description: "The Phantom alliance is looking for active members and high dps.We are a family friendly dungeon quest guild . We have active staff and we host tons of raids and giveaways." Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5369599/Phantom-Allie#!/about Requirement: None Group Name: Realms Of Power Description: "Realms of Power, a friendly guild that focuses on passing all the stages and helping out new members to become someone even better. This guild was created so we can all play together, have fun, and make friends. We offer daily raids so you can grind every day!" Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5297313/Raiders-Inc#!/about https://discordapp.com/invite/ACQjHjR Requirement: None Group Name: DQLegends Description: "Raiders Inc. is a guild owned by iiSkipz. We do raids, giveaways, and fun events such as game nights, and movie nights. We like to help lower levels to an extent so the game is fun for everyone. Mostly everyone here is friendly and trustworthy, and last but not least we are active and active members get rewarded ��. Can't wait to meet all of you!" Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/4910437/The-Horrible-Squad Requirement: None Group Name: The Spot Description: "Accepting anyone and all to join TheSpot. We are constantly in voice chat and socializing within the discord server. We stay up to date on Dungeon Quest and play all sorts of other games! We dont care about your level, we help newer players become good. We ask that you use common sense when posting on the server just as you do in vCaffy's Games." Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5295044/TheSpot https://discord.gg/Hun7QUb Requirement: None Group Name: Void Cafe Description: "We are a Dungeon Quest Guild community with 400+ plus members on our discord. We focus on doing latest dungeon raids. In Void Café we would like to help others level up and obtain good loot. We will provide the best coffee on dungeon quest to our rightful players. We also do giveaways which is pretty neat. Our coffee is made from the good soils of dungeon quest!" Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5271810/Void-Cafe-Dungeon-Quest https://discord.gg/UhXpcFD Requirement: None Group Name: Flaming Phoenix Description: "We are The Flaming Phoenix! We are an amazing friendly community that focus on making our members having the most fun! Join us today we do lots of awesome stuff, we got channels for every single subject! And if you need any help with leveling our community is pretty helpful! If you ever had a question just ask one of our officers or the leader himself! Join our FP Family and have lots of fun meeting funny people! Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/3366312/Flaming-Phoenix-FP#!/about https://discord.gg/CjVUdZS Requirement: None Group Name: No Tricks Lunatics Description: "o" Group Link/Discord Link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5051376/No-Trick-Lunatics https://discord.gg/fRh7ZCB Requirement: None Category:Community